SUPPORT FOR THE INTERNATIONAL SOCIETY OF BEHAVIORAL MEDICINE (ISBM) BIENNIAL 2018 INTERNATIONAL CONGRESS OF BEHAVIORAL MEDICINE (ICBM) PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The International Society of Behavioral Medicine (ISBM) is a vibrant scientific society that exists as a Federation of 26 national and regional societies from all over the world brought together by a common interest in Behavioral Medicine. The ISBM represents behavioral and biomedical researchers and clinicians from more than 20 disciplines with the common goal to advance the science of fundamental biobehavioral mechanisms; clinical diagnosis and intervention; and disease prevention and health promotion. Through its Biennial Congress (i.e., International Congress of Behavioral Medicine: ICBM), ISBM provides an exceptional platform to bring together interdisciplinary professionals, trainees and stake holders of diverse scientific, racial/ethnic, and national backgrounds to build global professional relationships, disseminate discoveries and innovations in Behavioral Medicine, and provide training and networking for its constituency across the career and professional continuum. The Congress themes reflect the broad scope of Behavioral Medicine and address rapidly changing challenges in our field, both locally and globally. Dissemination and training takes place in workshops, symposia, papers, panels, and poster presentations. Midday meetings, and career development and networking opportunities are also critical parts of the program. The Biennial Congress brings together over 700 international participants and features over 500 presentations. The ISBM will hold its 15th Biennial Congress in November 2018 in Santiago, Chile. This will be the first Congress held in Latin America. This application seeks support for the 2018 ICBM and related activities that address the broad vision of the National Cancer Institute's (NCI) Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences to reduce the burden of cancer in the U.S. and across the world, and other NIH Institutes' priorities of reducing the incidence and burden of disease. The Biennial Congresses has had a significant and consistent footprint of the NCI's mission in cancer prevention and control, in addition to priorities of other NIH institutes (e.g., cardiovascular disease, obesity, nutrition, infectious diseases, etc.) ? many of which link to cancer risk. Our Specific Aims are: Aim 1. To bring together scientists to address novel developments and opportunities within Behavioral Medicine and address evidence-based approaches and interventions in cancer prevention and control and other chronic diseases applicable in the US and internationally; Aim 2. To broaden the impact of Behavioral Medicine research and practice?and to enhance the diversity of international Behavioral Medicine professionals who contribute to the study of cancer prevention and control, as well as the role of behavior in other conditions?by providing mentoring and professional development of US and international trainees, clinicians, researchers, and other professionals; and Aim 3. To support emerging Behavioral Medicine societies in developing countries in Africa, Latin America, and Southeast Asia, using a model we have applied successfully with other societies such as the Chilean and Chinese Societies of Behavioral Medicine.